We All Need a Bit Of Christmas
by Kerantli
Summary: Christmas cheer for the upcoming months. Various parings, characters and ratings.
1. December

I do not own Harry Potter or anyone you recognize

* * *

December.

* * *

"It is the first of December tomorrow, have you sorted out your lists for Father Christmas?" Jean Granger asked her five year old daughter, Hermione.

"Yes, mummy. It's right here," Hermione gave her mother the long list, smiling sweetly while Jean read through Hermione's childish writing.

"Are you sure you want all these books, Hermione? Don't you want a nice dolly or a pram from Father Christmas?" Jean asked, trying to keep exasperation out of her voice.

Hermione shook her head, "No mummy, toys are for younger children. I want the books on that list please."

"We will see, Hermione," Jean bent to hug her young daughter, smiling as love filled her heart as Hermione hugged her back.


	2. Advent

Advent

The common room always looked very festive for Advent. Tinsel, garlands, and the odd card placed around the room made it feel inviting for everyone in Gryffindor. Lily thought it felt more, personal, than the other common rooms. She glanced up at the clock from the book she had curled up with and gasped. She had meant to meet Severus five minutes ago to give him his Advent present. She had put a lot of thought into it and she really hoped he would like it.

"There you are!" Lily finally caught up with Severus just as he was leaving the Black Lake, a thunderous look on his face.

"You're late. Busy with Potter?" Severus sneered, not looking at Lily.

"I was not!" Lily almost shouted, "I was sorting out your Advent present, thank you very much."

Severus snorted, "why do you bother?"

"I bother because I actually enjoy Advent and Christmas. Come on Severus, where is the holiday spirit?" she asked him, holding out the small carefully wrapped present. Severus took it, looked at her once and left without saying another word.


	3. Cards

Cards

* * *

The flapping of wings alerted everyone that the owl post had come. As with every other Christmas period, they were flagged down with many cards. Ginny Weasley looked up, expecting any owl that happened to be aiming her way, the bubble of hope dying as the owls went every which way, landing in front of Ron and Harry, but not her.

"Why do you have so many cards, yet I don't?" she asked, pouting into her cereal.

"I don't know, maybe you annoyed everyone in the family, just like you're annoying me now!" Ron said, going back to his breakfast. Ginny huffed, turning back to her food, not even looking up when Harry nudged her.

"Who owns that owl?" Ginny heard Hermione ask, looking up her face split into a giant grin. Flying through the window was Erroll, the Weasley's ageing owl. Errol looked to be carrying a bag that was too heavy for him, finally collapsing on top of a very red faced Draco Malfoy.

"Somebody get this flea ridden owl off me!" was heard just as Ginny grabbed the owl and the cards and disappeared from the Great Hall.


	4. Decorations

Decorations

* * *

Molly knelt by the tree, carefully picking out the various Christmas decorations the Weasley family had picked up through the years. Dusting each of them off, memories flooded through her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she picked up a battered star, remembering how it ended up that way, now that all her children were out of the house.

* * *

"_George! Fred! Leave the tree alone!" Molly screeched at the twin four year old children from the kitchen. She winced as the tinkling of broken baubles and the thud of the tree hitting the floor echoed around the living room. Four sets of screaming started up soon after the final crash. Molly sighed, ready to face the destruction that was the living room that the twins had just run into. Leaving the washing up to get on with itself, Molly went to investigate, only to find that the tree looked exactly the way it had before the crashing. Fred, George and Ron were looking at the tree in wonder, while baby Ginny rolled around with a star clasped in her chubby hands._

* * *

Molly smiled and swiped at her eyes, placing the star at the bottom of the tree, which had since been nicknamed Ginny's branch, and the star had become a teething ring for any baby that came through The Burrow. Molly knew that there would soon be another child to knock the tree over, one thing she really didn't mind. It added to her memories, and to the love of Christmas.


	5. Lists

So, this is why I gave the fic a T-rating. There might be others like this, I'm not so sure yet though.

* * *

Lists

* * *

Hermione walked into the common room to find Harry and Ron bent over pieces of parchment.

"Starting on homework without being reminded?" she asked, looking confused. Harry looked up and shook his head, a slight red tint on his cheeks.

"Uh, no. We're making Christmas lists," Harry murmured, hiding his out of sight. Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking over Ron's shoulder.

"So, why are you hiding it if it's only Christmas lists?" she asked, catching 'vib' on Ron's list before he too hid the parchment.

"We don't want anyone to see them until they're done," Ron blushed the Weasley red, avoiding direct eye contact with Hermione. She nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Right, I'll leave you two to it then, since you don't need my help. Have fun," she turned and left them to finish their lists in peace.

"Cor, what do you think if she read what we had put on these lists?" Ron asked Harry, taking the parchment back out from the hiding place he had stuffed it into and read through it, "Vibrator, Lube, cream, strawberries and chocolate."

Harry blushed an even deeper red and shrugged, "She'd have ignored it Ron. But, I don't think we should leave these laying around now she's seen them once."

Ron nodded, realization dawning on him, "Now we have to make **actual** Christmas lists so she won't be suspicious! I don't know what I want!"

"That's all you're worried about? Not the fact that you're making her think you're into her, when you're really messing around with Terry Boot?!" Harry rubbed his face, stopping when he realized what Ron had mentioned, "wait... Vibrator? RON!"


	6. Angels

Angels

* * *

Rose woke to the creak of the door opening, eyes blurred from sleep and the light flooding through from the hallway.

"Rosie, Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream," Hugo whimpered, his voice thick with sleep. Rosie lifted the covers without a word, already dropping back off to sleep as Hugo made himself comfy.

"Rosie... tell me about the Angels of Christmas?" Hugo piped up after five minutes, shaking Rosie's shoulder to wake her up again. Rose shifted and sighed when Hugo wouldn't stop shaking her.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake," she said, yawning. "So, you want to hear about the Angels of Christmas? Where do I start this time?"

Hugo smiled and snuggled into the side of his older sister, "the beginning!"

"You want the beginning again? You've heard that every year since you were born!" Rose yawned again, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Don't care, want to hear again," Hugo pouted, crossing his arms.

Rosie laughed at her brothers antics, searching under her pillow for the book her Uncle Harry had given her for Christmas when she was four and started to read.

"The Angels of Christmas consists of 3 angels. The past, the present and the future. The Angel of the Past is a young angel, barely even big enough for her wings. The Angel of the Present grows up with you, looking out for any trouble you can get yourself into. And the Angel of the Future is the Angel of the Present when your parents were younger.

"They all live in a big castle in the clouds, that you only go and see in your dreams," Rosie didn't get any further before Hugo's little snores alerted her that he had fallen back to sleep. She smiled and put the book back under her pillow, never making it past the first paragraph when Hugo was sleepy, just the way she liked it.


	7. Dolls

Dolls

* * *

Lily Luna looked around the large toy shop with wonder in her four year old eyes. She had never seen so many toys under one roof, not even at her Nana Molly's. She felt her father place a hand on her shoulder and looked up at him.

"Don't run off in here please. We still have other places to visit," Harry said, smiling at her. Lily Luna nodded at him as she was released from his grip. "You can go look at the toys, however, remember that Father Christmas is on his way in just a couple of weeks."

Lily Luna bounced off, excitement running through her as she took in the sights of dolls in their prams, tea sets that were almost as big as she was, and soft toys that were bigger than she was. She tried to wrap her arms around the closest toy dog to drag over to her father, only to find it was too large for her to wrap her small arms around.

"DADDY!" yelled Lily Luna, crossing her arms and pouting just as Harry came round the corner, "want this one."

She pointed to the large dog and looked back at her father. Harry raised an eyebrow, his green eyes filled with mirth behind his glasses, "that dog is almost as big as you, Lily."

"Don't care. Want it," Lily said again, putting on her best puppy dog eyes look that Rosie had taught her, "pwease?"

Harry sighed and nodded, "okay, you can. However, you're not having it until Christmas day."

Lily Luna shrieked in excitement, causing Harry to wince and wonder just what he had let himself into, and what Ginny would think.


	8. Frosty

Frosty

* * *

A cold, frosty December morning saw most of Hogwarts skating on The Black Lake. Everyone that is, except Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood, who were cuddled up together for warmth on the edge of the lake.

"Do you know what goes through their minds that makes them want to even attempt to stand on the ice?" Luna asked Hermione, burying further into the brunette and shivering. Hermione pulled the blanket around them tighter, thankful she had thought ahead and melted and warmed the spot they were currently sat on.

"I think it's just the child part of their brains that makes them think it's safe," Hermione shrugged, rubbing Luna's arm. Luna nodded, resting her head on Hermione's shoulder and watching the crowd of students try and push their friends over on the ice.


	9. Icicles

Icicles

"Are there icicles hanging from my nose?" Harry asked Neville, shivering as they stood in line waiting for Herbology to start.

"No, Harry. But if Professor Sprout doesn't let us in soon, our Mandrakes are going to freeze over!" Neville stuttered, trying to keep himself warm by jumping on the spot. Harry couldn't help but snort at Neville's choice of words, thinking his Mandrakes were going to freeze over and fall off soon. Everyone sighed in relief as Professor Sprout finally opened the door to greenhouse number two, all piling in hope to get warm once again.


	10. North Pole

North Pole

* * *

Molly Weasley stood at the kitchen counter, putting the finishing touches on the cakes for Christmas day.

"Nanna Molly, can we make a North Pole cake?" a small voice piped up. Molly turned around to see three expectant faces of her youngest grandchildren staring back at her.

"What is a North Pole cake?" she asked Lily, picking up the little girl and letting her point to the items they would need.

"Icing, polar bears and, and. CAKE!" Lily giggled, wriggling out of Molly's grasp. Molly laughed, conjuring up three stepping stools for the children to stand on. "What do we need to do first, Hugo?"

"Ice cake!" Hugo squealed, while Lily and Molly II let out high pitched shrieks. The Weasley matriarch smiled and followed their instructions, relishing the moment.


	11. Chimney

Chimney.

The halls rang with the sound of music, and the odd dud note from a singer gone wrong. Harry, Hermione and Ron all flinched at the wrong note, looking at each other with concern.

"How can someone get 'When Santa Got stuck up The Chimney' so wrong?" Hermione asked, wincing again at another wrong note.

"If you think you can do any better, why don't you go and try out, Mudblood.," Malfoy said haughtily, sneering at the trio.

"They have just started learning it, even if it is still October," Harry stood between the glaring pair, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Why would I want to join a choir? Do you really think I'd want to join something that would pull me away from my studies. Now don;t you have a rock to go and hide under, Ferret?" Hermione retorted, turning away from the red-faced blond and walking into the classroom. Harry looked between his best friend and his enemy before following the girl, sighing.


End file.
